


The Sting of Betrayal

by ironstrange_destiel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lucy has secret powers, Nakama, Natsu is a Jerk, Protective Team, Secret Identity, team natsu, thunder god tribe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrange_destiel/pseuds/ironstrange_destiel
Summary: (This story is also posted on my Wattpad dionne_jade_conway)This is a typical story where Lucy is kicked out of Team Natsu but with a bit of a twist......... Lucy joins the Rajinshuu ( Thunder God Tribe) because only they knew of her true power, the power she has hidden from Team Natsu and he rest of the guild for so long. Will the secret finally come out? Read and find out!!i don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to the respectful owners :)
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short! I'm importing all of my chapters over to here and eventually chapters will be longer so bare with me please! hope you enjoy this one! Lisanna is a little bit of a bitch in this also as is Team Natsu, just want to put out there I have nothing against any of these characters and actually do ship Nalu I just wanted to explore a different dynamic haha. Regardless please enjoy and feel free to comment!

**Lucy P.O.V**

As soon as I walked into the guild, I knew something was wrong, the air felt heavier than usual and people seemed to ignore me more than usual. It had been around a month since Lissanna 'came back from the dead' and everyone since has ignored me. Well, not everyone the thunder god tribe have been speaking to me but that is only because they know the truth behind my power and heritage.

I sat at the bar and tried to get Mirajane's attention only to be completely blanked. Sighing I resigned myself to being dehydrated for as long as I stayed for the day. The time I spent in the guildhall had started to become less and less.

Turning around in my seat I looked out at the sea of faces who up until a month ago where all my nakama, my family, now I wasn't so sure. While looking my eyes caught on a familiar sight Team Natsu sat at their usual table with Lissanna next to Natsu. When suddenly they all looked over to me.

Feeling awkward I bowed my head. Seconds later I head someone clear their throat in front of me, looking up I saw it was the previously mentioned team standing before me. " Hey Luce, can I say something to you?" Natsu asked slight nervousness edging into his voice.

" Yeah sure" I said trying to smile but dreading the worst. For once the whole guild was silent waiting to hear what Natsu wanted to say to me.

"We want you off Team Natsu and Lissanna to take your place!" he said

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as Erza continued " After all Lucy, how can we have someone as weak as you on our team?"

" Yeah all you do is hide behind your spirits all the time and expect us to save you!" Grey added.

With that last comment from Grey the Thunder God Tribe came down from the second floor and, hearing what the Team had just said to me had Natsu and Grey in headlocks.

"What did you just say about Lucy?!" Bixlow demanded about to call for his babies.

"Bix, don't bother to be honest I expected this to come any day now. Its not their fault I never told them is it?" after saying this I stood up from my stool and wiped my eyes " I'm going up to go see Gramps okay? Please don't kill anyone" I said towards the Rajinshuu when I said that.

On the way up the stairs I though about what I wanted to do. Did I want to leave the guild? Should I continue as a solo mage? I don't know! Once I was outside of Gramps' office, I knocked on the door and heard him tell me to enter.

"I guess you know what happened down there Gramps?" I asked him tears starting to form again.

"Yes my child, what do you wish to do?" he asked no rejection only love showing in his eyes. He loved all of his children no matter what did I really want to leave the warmth? Making up my mind I went to open my mouth to answer the masters question when a very angry looking Laxus threw open his office door.

" Lucy you can't leave Fairy Tail!" he gasped out walking over to me " I know what Natsu that bastard did but please don't leave! You can join my team," he said clearly making up his mind about my fate.

Looking at him then to the door where the rest of the Rajinshuu where I sighed, tears falling down my cheeks and nodding in agreement the master stood up and hopped onto his desk "well Lucy my child should I tell the rest of the guild the truth or would you rather me not?"

"Tell them everything" I said while grinning. This was going to be fun...

Walking out of the master's office we stood on the second floor balcony, Laxus and I on either side of the master while the rest of the tribe stood behind. Silence fell over the guildhall again as the master spoke.

"To think that something so horrible has just happened in our own guild! How dare you think that it is okay to replace one person for another?!" he exclaimed anger rising "we are a guild, a family and it is for that reason that Lucy is finally ready for you all to know the truth behind her existence and the true extent of her power"

By now everyone in the guild where looking at each other in total confusion. " Team Natsu, you called Lucy weak but did you know that she has been S-Class since first joining this guild?" Master questioned as gasps where heard throughout the room especially from Team Natsu who had just called me weak.

"Lucy is actually a god slayer and can requip faster than even Erza can. Not only this but she also holds some gate keys for demonic spirits" again more gasps where heard throughout the guildhall. " That isn't all because she has also agreed to showing you her true form" 

With this Lucy stepped forward and stated to take off her belt with her keys on it and her bracelet....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been ages since I've uploaded! since uni re-started I have been drowning in work I'm trying my best to update as quickly as I can and thank you to everyone who reads this. Hope you enjoy (Sorry it's a little short...)

**Guild P.O.V**

As soon as her bracelet hit the ground there was a bright light surrounding our celestial mage once it died down the sight before us was not our Lucy but someone entirely different.

**Lucy P.O.V**

After I had taken my power suppresser off I instantly felt it, my magical energy rising to the surface I then felt it surround me and change me.

My hair grew longer and the blonde was replaced with a white, my previously brown eyes became dark purple. My outfit was also changed: instead of my white and blue crop top I was now wearing a black one with straps across my stomach and shoulders; my skirt was changed into a pair of black shorts with golden studs along the pockets; I was still wearing thigh high socks however, not they where held up by black garters with hearts cut out and studs along them with a knife tucked into the right one; my knee high boots where changed for a pair of heeled ankle boots; and for jewellery I was wearing my power ring and my amethyst necklace with a gold chain.

With my new appearance the guild gasped in shock _again!_ I mean I know it's a bit of a surprise but seriously?! Master applauded and looked at me with pride.

" an impressive show as always Lucy" he said with a small smile on his weary face, after the master spoke it was as though the whole guild had suddenly jumped into life as they all screamed a chorus of "WHAT?!" I simply stood there laughing. I was about to show them my true power that reminds me

"open gate of the maiden Virgo!" I called to my spirit and she appeared in a flash.

"punishment princess?" she asked while I sweat dropped,

"no, Virgo could you please bring me snake he can come back now" I said to her exited to be seeing my old friend again.

"here princess" she said handing me a massive Python who instantly coiled himself around my arm.

When the guild realised what I was holding sudden worry over came them then I whispered something to the snake and in a sudden poof he became a human.

"this is my Familiar his name is snake." I said in a monotone voice as snake waved his hand at them, the members of Fairy Tail looked on in complete shock I saw all the members of team Natsu suddenly go pale as they realised my true power. Then master spoke up again

" do you see this my children someone may appear weak but you can never know their true power. On that note I would like you all to know that Lucy has joined Laxus and his team therefore none of you rush to ask her to be a part of your team you get that you brats?" the master said while the guile nodded their heads in understanding.

I was about to turn around and go to where the Rajinshuu had sat down when a voice stopped me in my tracks "Lucy! Fight me!" Natsu shouted up to me

"Lu don't you know you will only hurt him if you do" snake whispered to me.

"exactly" I replied while smirking at him.

Turning back around I looked down to where Natsu was "okay, but only if your sure you want to be beaten to a pulp?" I asked him smirking.

"who says I'll be beaten?" he asks hurt in his voice,

"I do" I reply making my way down the stairs with snake trailing behind me back into his Python form.

As soon as my foot touched the first floor Natsu was ready for a fight, one that he would definitely lose...


End file.
